Hunt or be Hunted
by Niknakz93
Summary: When the Winchester brothers follow up a vampire lead, they are rather perplexed by who they find- Damon, who's unlike any other vampire they've ever encounter. But- whos the Hunter? And who's the hunted? xover with vampire diaries Reviews loved


**Yep, as well as loving Supernatural, I **_**love**_** Vampire Diaries- I love Damon! Cuz Ian Somerhalder who plays him is just brilliant! He was in Lost with Mark (I forget his last name :( ) who plays Lucifer in Supernatural, so whahey when they went into my two faves shows. So... I was thinking... lets stick the Supernatural boys in a fic with him! Quite frankly, I think Damon would get on very well with Dean (Booze and girl wise lmao) I don't think too much of Stefan... he reminds me of Edward Cullen *Shivers* who scares me! I'll update this later! Reviews loved! X Nic (Sorry for the long ramble)**

Damon was sat at the bar when he met the Winchester's. He was staring into his glass of scotch with a frown upon his face. He'd left the town of Mystic Falls and his stupid moronic brother Stefan and his freaking girlfriend Elena for a bit. Seriously, trying not to kill anyone in that tiny town, was like trying to stop himself if Edward Cullen suddenly appeared in front of him when he had a baseball bat- next to impossible. So here he was; sat in a bar on the outskirts of Alma, Georgia with a glass in his hand and the thought of finishing his, so far, four day rampage on his mind.

Suddenly the door opened and two blokes walked in. Damon raised an eyebrow at the pair- the first one was taller than his friend. _Or boyfriend_ Damon thought with a smirk, bringing the glass up to his lips. The tall one was wearing dark blue jeans, a green jacket, and a red checked shirt. His hair was brown and, to Damon's amusement, girly. The other, however, was wearing dark blue jeans too, a grey t-shirt and a dark leather jacket much like his own, except this mans was more beaten. His hair was short and brown, and he exuded a sense of toughness. Damon smirked, thinking of how this man would probably wet himself if he saw what he really was.

But the Winchesters were of the same mind.

'You think that's him Dean?' Sam asked Dean, glancing at the young man sat at the bar, back to them, dressed in very nearly all black. 'Yep, that's him for definite.' He replied. 'You think it's really _that_ Damon? The 1800's one?' Sam frowned, still staring at him curiously. 'I mean-145 years old? Seems impossible for a vampire around these parts.'

Dean laughed. 'Their freaks Sam! What were you expecting?' he looked at Damon himself. 'I'm betting he's one of those that couldn't care less. Look at the state of him.' Sam sighed. 'You gotta have more faith- remember that girl who went her whole life without human blood?' Dean rolled his eyes. 'Sure- but this guys attacked 5 girls, and killed one of them. He seems reckless, not someone who's survived that long.'

Damon raised an eyebrow; he could hear every word they were saying... and insulting him. He set the glass down and turned round to face them, still sat on his stool. 'You two are so rude, did you know that?' he called to them. They froze for a second, then Butch spoke. 'At least I don't suck blood'

Damon smirked. 'Your hunters I take it?' the Butch one stared at the Girl-hair one for a second. 'Whats it to you?' Damon grinned and finished his drink. 'Mmhmm- come on then.' He teased, his shadowy blue eyes narrowed, but a grin on his face. 'Bring it on.' He invited. Butch growled. 'You wait until I get my hands on you, you son of a bitch!' Damon tilted his head. 'You sound like my brother-' he looked at the Girl one and asked Butch. 'Is he your little brother?' Dean frowned. 'Why would you want to know that?' Damon stood up and walked over the few steps separating them. 'I've only just managed to get away from mine, so don't you dare screw my week off.' He shrugged. 'I'm not killing anyone am I?' Butch laughed. 'One girl so far, how many more?' Damon frowned, and then rolled his eyes. 'Not my fault she ran and got hit by a car.' Butch scoffed. 'I don't give a crap if you're on holiday or whatever! Me and my brother are gonna gank you.' Damon sighed and shook his head. 'Fine. Catch me if you can.' He vanished.


End file.
